


What happened to us?

by stillwaitingforarthursreturn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All the characters will be introduced at some point, Alternate Universe- Magic in Camelot, Angst, But not in the way you'd think, Canon Era, Eventual sexy times, M/M, Slow Build, Tortured!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwaitingforarthursreturn/pseuds/stillwaitingforarthursreturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic never left Camelot and everyone is searching for the great sorcerer Emrys, Merlin and Arthur's destiny takes a different path. Merlin is haunted by dreams and visions of what could have been and what will happen if he fails Arthur. He knows about all the betrayals, battles, and loves that should happen but what happens when instead of falling for Gwen the Great Arthur Pendragon falls for Merlin?  Will Merlin be able to save Arthur and all of Albion or will he lose himself to what could have been? Or will things happen just as the legend says?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, but I really tried so I hope you like it. I really love the ship so I wanted to attribute in some way so here it is! 
> 
> This is going to be a long one and there will be a lot of chapters but bare with me, it will be great I promise. The idea really just came out of nowhere, I just loved the idea of magic never leaving Camelot and how it would change everyone. You are probably wondering about Arthur and Merlin's destiny, don't worry, there is a lot they have to achieve before this is over.
> 
> I would love to know what you think and ideas would be great because at this point I still don't know how I want it to end. This story wasn't beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Merlin was excited. He was traveling towards Camelot to meet the court physician, Gaius, whom his mother promised could help him learn to control his powers. It felt weird leaving the only home he had ever known but he knew that he needed to leave because the village people were already starting to get suspicious, which was understandable because it wasn't like he was very sneaky with his magic, and they already started watching him with a closer eye. They didn't need to know that there was a very powerful sorcerer living next door. He used to be invisible but with everyone watching out for the great Emrys there was no way that was possible, everyone was under what felt like a giant magnifying glass. Any hint of powerful sorcery was to be reported immediately to King Uther which was strange because Ealdor was in Cenred’s Kingdom but the reward for finding Emrys was pretty high so he was pretty the people would do just about anything. 

The strange thing about traveling a long distance, especially on foot, is that the journey always seems never ending. Merlin has been traveling from Ealdor since sunset and now the sun is high in the sky, raining down a heavy heat that that is almost unbearable. He started traveling early in the morning to escape the midday sun but now it seems that he needs to find some shade. He had traveled a great distance today, almost arriving in Camelot but still had a few more hours to travel.

Merlin spots a small piece of shade that’s just big enough for a man under a large oak tree. He takes off his pack, sets it to the side and then sits under the tree with a thankful sigh. He took out his water pouch and gulped down the icy water with a reverence because he hadn't had a water break all day. Feeling refreshed from his drink, Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head against the oak. 

He’s heard the stories. The stories of a great kingdom named Camelot that used to be ruled by a fair and just king and a gentle queen with a kind heart. They had lead Camelot into a rain of peace and prosperity that has spread throughout Albion. His mother had told him the stories of the great king Uther Pendragon and how he had come to Camelot and made it his mission to cure the land of all its ills. After many years of negotiating and battles against unforeseeable foes, that peace was finally achieved. When Ygraine and Uther had married a banquet was held that lasted for weeks and it seemed that all of Albion was celebrating this new found peace.

Soon after their marriage, they conceived a son. Ygraine and Uther were delighted at the news, the promise of new life. Uther invited all of the other rulers of the five kingdoms to Camelot to discuss a treaty between them to unite Albion. He wanted his son to live in a safe world and be able to rule Camelot with ease. The treaty was draw and they had the typical signing, all the rulers signed with Uther going first and his signature was the biggest for this was his idea. 

After that things settled down a little bit. The kingdoms went about their usual business and the thought of war was unheard of. Camelot was in a throes, quickly trying to prepare for the arrival of the new prince. Everyone wanted to make sure the Kingdom was in prime shape when the prince was born.

When the day finally arrived, the entire castle was filled with tension and worry. No one wanted to say what might happen because giving birth was extremely dangerous and not many survived it. Of course, with the help of the court physician Gaius, everyone was sure that Ygraine would pull through. Finally, it seemed, after many hours the piercing cries of a newborn could be heard throughout the castle.

Uther raced to his wife’s side but it was too late, Ygraine was dying. She begged to hold her baby because she knew that it would be the only time she ever would. When she looked upon her the child’s face, it was almost like looking in the mirror, for he had the same golden locks and bright blue eyes that she did. Ygraine then looked up into the face of her pale and desperate looking husband and said those words, her final words. The words that shaped the future of Camelot for many years to come. The words that bound Emry's and the prince’s destinies together forever. All of Albion knew these words, they were all Uther ever thought and talked about-he was like a man possessed. These words ended the treaties between the Five Kingdoms because Uther broke all the agreements in his search for his son’s savoir. She said them with her final breath, “You must find the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, the druids call him Emrys, and he is the only one who can save our son.”

They named the prince Arthur.

Uther’s search for Emrys continued for years but he never found a trace of him. No matter how many druids he tortured or killed, they would not breathe of word of who this Emrys was to him. It frustrated Uther greatly and he took it out on the druids because he thought they would give him the answers he needed, he often had his knights raid druid camps for no good reason, which caused the druids to have a severe hatred for him, but he never banned magic from Camelot, hoping that one day this great Emrys would reveal himself to him. That day never came. 

Merlin shook his head, trying to shake off all the stories he’s heard. They probably weren't even true. Just what his mother would tell as a bedtime story but right before he left home, she had wanted to tell him again but this time it was different. She had told the real version, that version. The fear and guilt on her face, the way her voice wavered, it had almost like a warning. A warning for what, he’ll never know. Merlin had tried to push her on it so he could get more information but she wouldn't budge. Just told him the same things with pleading eyes as if maybe he could change something.

A lot of time had passed since Merlin sat down to rest. He had been so busy daydreaming about Camelot’s past that he had lost track of the time. He glanced at the sky and noticed that, while the sun was low, he could still squeeze in a few more hours of travel. If he was lucky, which he usually was not, he might be able to make it to Camelot before nightfall. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to get up. He stood up with little difficulty and put his pack back on. Merlin began to, again, make his way towards Camelot.

____________________ 

Merlin smiled to himself. He was almost there, after the long days of travel on foot, he would finally arrive at Camelot. He started moving quicker almost running. His pack slammed into his back every time he took a step. He stopped in the middle of a field that was covered in tall wild grass, and where the field ended the city of Camelot began. 

There is was. Not even a mile away from him, the great city of Camelot. But Merlin couldn't move towards it because he was frozen, could not have moved even if he wanted to. The sense of nostalgia was too overwhelming, threatening to swallow him whole. He’s done this before, sometime in another life, Merlin had stood in front of Camelot. The feelings of sadness, guilt, and devastation that washed over him were too overwhelming. He knew that whatever had happened before, it had been truly horrible. His fault, he knew it had been all his fault.

Images flashed before his eyes almost too quick to understand: the golden color of magic, bright crimson blood dripping down someones hands-his hands, the jumble of colors as a wheel spun, the flash of what appeared to be a dragon breathing down fire upon a city, and lastly the image of a glowing man pulling a sword out of a stone. Merlin slammed back into reality with a crash, almost collapsing to the ground. He blinked multiply times, trying to refocus his eyes and forget those images. The bright colors lingered and distorted his vision. He shook his head, thinking he had finally lost his mind. He took a step forward.

This time it was different. It was sounds instead of images. There was so many, one overlapping the next and it was so loud it almost made Merlin’s head explode. He trained his ears trying to make sense of the noises and then some of the sounds finally became clear to him: the roar of the Questing Beast, the chime of warning bells, a deep, ancient voice whispering “Emrys”, the scream of the dorocha, the most beautiful singing that almost sounded like a siren, a man’s exasperated voice yelling “Merlin”, the crackle of a campfire, and the last sound that lingered in his ears was the same man’s voice from before with a rasping tone saying “Thank you”.

Merlin dropped to the ground with loud thud. He slammed his hands to his ears but it was no use the noises had already stopped. He released with hands with a shaky breath and laid back against the grass. God, it had been so real, like he had really been there.

Whatever that was had really shaken him up, but he knew that he had never experienced any of those things so he was very puzzled. Was he just weary from travel? Had it caused him to hallucinate? Merlin had a sinking feeling that he was not supposed to have seen and heard those things but it didn't matter anymore. He had to get up and keep moving. He would be in big trouble if he passed out here, unable to defend himself. Of course, he could use his magic but he wasn't willing to take the risk. Not while he was so close to Camelot. He didn't want anyone to find out he was a powerful sorcerer and suspect him as Emrys. Which a ridiculous notion in itself but one could never be too safe.

Merlin stood up slowly and with care, his pack was still on his back. He sluggishly made his way to the entrance of Camelot, a sweat had broken out all over his body and he was shaking like a leaf. Just make it to the court physician, you can make it, he keep repeating that to himself over and over but it was no use. He would never make it. He didn't even have any idea where he was going.

A few people approached him and asked if he was alright but he brushed them off, he didn't have the time to reassure them that he was fine. He made it to what appeared to be a training grounds of some sorts but he was too out of it to be able to tell. Merlin limped to the center where people were standing and laughing at some bloke with a shield for some reason. He approached the person closest to him but keep his eyes trained to the ground.

“C-can you tell me where t-the court physician, Gaius, is?” Merlin stuttered, it was getting harder and harder to stay upright. He swayed on his feet. The person he had approached reached out a hand to steady him, the warmth from it seeped through his tunic. 

“Have you been on the ale?” the man laughed. Merlin’s heart lurched, he knew that voice. It was the voice from before, the one he heard in the field. His head snapped up and he meet the man’s widened eyes.

“W-who are you-u?” Merlin choked out. The man looked just as surprised as he was, it was like he recognized him as well but couldn't quite place it.

“I’m Prince Arthur,” he stated with a stunned voice. His shocked filled blue eyes were the last thing Merlin saw before he collapsed straight into the prince’s arms. Just before everything faded away, he heard a voice, the other voice from the field, that sounded very far away say “I am so sorry, Emrys, but this has to be done to protect Prince Arthur and all of Albion.” and then the world went black.


	2. You don't remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Prince Arthur but he's not like he expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late but here it is.  
> All mistakes, there are probably a lot of them, are mine.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Enjoy :)

_“No, I’m happy to be your servant till the day I die,” Merlin says or it’s more like he can hear himself saying it but he can’t control what he’s doing. He can’t do anything but watch as the scene unfolds before him. Prince Arthur is in front of of him, sitting in a dining chair rubbing what appears to be a bandaged shoulder wound._

_Arthur looks up and locks eyes with Merlin, and judging by the look on his face, he knows that something is very wrong. He then shakes his head and the moment is gone. “Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times.....”_

_“Well, I know you. And you’re a great warrior. One day, you’ll be a great king.” Merlin states. This is a goodbye, he realizes. What’s going on? He doesn’t even know this Prince Arthur and now apparently he complimenting him? This is a dream, it must be._

_“That’s very kind of you,” Arthur replies looking surprised at Merlin’s sudden words._

_“But you must learn to listen as well as you fight,” Um, why is he giving advice? He can’t even walk in a straight line without tripping and now he is giving life advice. It’s not bad advice though, good job future self (or what he thinks is his future self, he’s just taking wild guesses here)._

_“Any other pointers?” Arthur asks. Wow, the-future-Merlin just gave him great advice and he’s not even grateful. What a prat._

_“No, that’s it. Just....don’t be a prat.” Merlin says awkwardly. Well, at least future him realizes that this so called Prince Arthur is a prat as well. The future him lingers in the room for a moment and then exits the room without looking back._

_____________________________________

Merlin woke with a start, the dream’s vivid pictures still not leaving his mind. He had only spoken a few, barely legible, sentences to Prince Arthur and now he was already having dreams about him and like those images and sounds that he heard in the field, this dream had felt so real.

He lazily rubbed at his eyes and then froze. How did he get here? Whose bed was this? He scrambled off the bed in a haste trying to get up in case he need to defend himself. The moment he stood a wave of dizziness hit him and he almost fell the ground but grabbed a nearby table to steady himself and on the table he noticed were vials and tubes filled with colorful liquids. Herbs and plants were everywhere in the somewhat large room and books filled every practically available space.

“What are you doing up? You could have fallen and hit your head!” a voice that sounded rusty with age nagged at him. He turned towards the door to find an old man dressed in robes with a very impressive raised eyebrow. He sat back down on the patient bed, fearing the old man’s rage.

“Um, I was just....” Merlin started off but couldn’t find a reason to why he was up rather than he feared that he had been kidnapped but he didn’t want to say that to the old man.

“That’s right, you have no idea and I would have had to deal with Prince Arthur if something bad had happened to you.” the old mad ranted, having turned away from Merlin to put away the supplies in his medicine bag.

“Prince Arthur? Why would he care if something happened to me?” Merlin questioned

“You don’t remember what happened? Well, I suppose you wouldn’t seeing as how you were unconscious at the time. Prince Arthur carried you in here himself when you lost consciousness and demanded that you be treated. It was quite a sight to behold, him carrying you in here like that. The whole city is wondering who you are to him.” the old man explained to him, and turned to look at him once more. He raised that truly scary eyebrow at him again as if he expected Merlin to tell him the reason for why Arthur had done all that for him.

“That was very nice of him to do that for me but I have never met him before in my life. Could you tell me where I am? Am I still in Camelot?” Merlin said as he layed back down and closed his eyes because he still felt dizzy and he really just wanted the world to stop spinning.

“You are still in Camelot. Almost in the very heart of the castle, in fact. You’re in the physician's chambers, so you could be treated by me, the court physician.”

“You’re Gaius?” Merlin’s eyes snapped open and he shot up so quickly that he almost passed out again. He waited for a moment then got up slowly to retrieve the letter from his bag and handed it to the physician. “I’m Merlin, Hunith’s son. She said you could help me control my magic.”

“Ah, yes. I remember. Hunith said that you were a young sorcerer and that you needed a mentor to help guide you. She also told me that you were born with your magic. I’ve never heard of such a thing. Is it true?” Merlin nodded his head so then Gaius continued with an intrigued look on his face “ Put your bag in the room over there, I hope it’s to your liking, I tried to clean it up as best as I could. It used to be a storage room.” He pointed the door with some steps leading up to it.

Merlin gathered his things and entered the room. It was small and rather dusty but kinda cozy at the same time. He set his stuff down on the bed and looked at the window and noticed that it was nighttime. How much time had passed?

Merlin climbed on to one of the trunks in the room and opened the window. Wow, Camelot is quite beautiful, he thought as he leaned over the window seal slightly more so he could get a better view of the city. The lights from all the windows were burning brightly and almost looked like stars. It was truly magnificent and he was able to live here, in the castle of all places. He smiled in wonder, he had a feeling things were going to get a lot more interesting from here on out.

_____________________________________

A knock interrupted Merlin and Gaius’s deep discussion about incantations over breakfast. They had completely hit it off over the talk about magic. There was so much Merlin wanted to learned and there was so much that Gaius could teach him.

Merlin rose to get answer the knock but Gaius waved him off stating “You are still recovering”. He stuck his tongue out at his mentor as he walked away. It was strange, he had only met the old man yesterday, but it felt like he had known him for so much longer.

When Gaius opened the wooden door, a guard was waiting patiently in the corridor. Merlin could tell that he was a guard due to his uniform and the Camelot crest planted smack in the middle of his chest, for everyone to see. The guard smiled nervously, looking slightly embarrassed when he glanced at Merlin over Gaius’s shoulder.

“I’m here at Prince Arthur’s request. He, um, heard that you were feeling better so he requested your presence in his chambers,” by the time guard finishes he is blushing furiously looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. Merlin spits out the water he was drinking all over the table and some of Gaius’s very old looking books. He cringes, pretending not to have noticed the possible damage and then gets up and moves to the doorway.

“Did he now? Well then tell I will be there as soon as I can,” Merlin says with mock surprise. He fully expected the prince to try to come find him and try to get some answers out of him but he guessed that Prince Arthur wanted Merlin to come to him first. He can’t even begin to understand how weird this must be for Arthur, a random stranger came out of nowhere and collapsing in his arms. Merlin didn’t know if he felt the same intense connection and strong recognition that he did, but he intended to find out.

The guard’s face flooded with relief because now he didn’t have to report back to the prince with bad news. He nodded once and then left without another word. Gaius slowly shut the door and then turned to Merlin, his face filled with confusion and what appeared to to be a little bit of smugness, as if he knew this was going to happen.

“Might I ask what the prince wants from you?” Gaius implored, practically leering at him.

“Answers that I don’t have.” He mentally smacked himself in the face, now Gaius will want to know what he means by that and Merlin really doesn’t want to explain and it would just sound weird. “ _Well, it seems, that I was the Prince’s manservant in a past life and I had a dream last night where I was giving him life advice_ ” Yeah, no, he just met the old man, he doesn’t want him to think he’s insane already.

“What do you mean by that?”

Called it.

“Um, nothing. Just had an intense first meeting is all.” Merlin said in a rush as he ran into his new room and quickly changed into clothes for the day. He was changing so quickly, so he could get to Arthur as soon as possible, when he was pulling on his trousers, he tripped and slammed his knee into the truck by the window. A strew of colorful curses were escaping his mouth when he limped back into the main room.

Gaius’s eyebrow was practically up to his hairline, Merlin thought, cringing, and tried to avoid eye contact as he slipped on his favorite blue scarf.

“Well, I’m going to see what he wants.” Merlin stated awkwardly, and then he quickly departed the room, with his new limp, trying to avoid anymore of the judging looks coming from his mentor. Did it really sound that bad? It was the truth, even if it was a little weird.

As he walked into the corridor, he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going. He sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders(and in a way it was but he didn’t know that, not yet) and he continued on through the castle.

____________________________________________

After what seemed like hours, and even more time was added with his injured knee, and a lot of asking for directions from random passing guards, did he finally reach his destination. He put his fist up and to knock but then paused. What was he going to say? Hey, I think we knew each other in a past life? I heard your voice in my head? No, no, he would be put him in the stocks for sure. Can you be put in the stocks for being creepy? Get it together, he thought, you don’t have anything to lose. Except your head, a voice in the back of his mind whispered softly, but he clamped down on that thought quickly. Arthur wasn’t going to kill him, he just wanted to talk.

He, finally, knocked quietly but in the silence of the castle it almost sounded like thunder. After a few minutes of thoughts of running away and saving his sorry skin, Merlin heard heavy footsteps approach the other side of door. All of his instincts were screaming at him to run away, but he knew if he didn’t do this now he would never would. The door was shoved open and an angry looking Arthur appeared and judging by his tousled hair and rumpled tunic, he had been sleeping.

“You.” The Prince stated and moved out of the way to let Merlin enter the room never taking his eyes off of him. His stare was heavy and filled with something Merlin had never seen before. Merlin huffed a laugh and leaned against the closest available wall space and crossed his arms, trying to act the opposite of what he was feeling.

“Yes, me.” Merlin said and meet the Prince’s heated gaze, with what he hoped was a neutral stare.

“Do I know you?” Arthur questioned with his head cocked to one side. Merlin felt disappointment flood through his veins, so he didn’t remember anything or hadn’t see any of the things Merlin had.

“I’m Merlin.” Merlin explained as he held out his hand for Arthur to shake but he the Prince ignored it so he slowly put it back down.

“So I don’t know you?” Arthur asked with a sarcastic tone. Merlin felt his irritation flair up, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“No, apparently not.” he replied trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He just wants to get out of here, away from this prat of a prince. Now, Merlin was stuck with memories of someone who wasn’t even real. The two princes may look the same but they acted completely different.

“Interesting, you seem like you know me but I don’t have any inkling of who you are.” Arthur says, sounding intrigued but Merlin didn’t want to talk to him anymore so he remained silent.

“Aw, come on. Don’t be like that.” Arthur teased. Again, irritation flared under his skin. His fists clenched and his could feel his magic building, ready for a fight. Don’t, he warned himself, he just wants a reaction.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Merlin said, the threat dripping in his voice but Arthur just laughed seemingly unafraid of the pale, skinny boy in front of him.

“I could take you apart with one blow.” the prince said sounding amused.

“I could take you apart with less than that.” which was the truth. His magic made him able to defeat the strongest men with only a thought. Not that he ever had before, but he knew that he could.

When Arthur took a step towards him, smirk still lingering, it was like someone had thrown cold water at him. He was threatening someone, a prince no less, with his magic. Arthur didn’t know that but that’s beside the point. Merlin wasn’t going to fight him, didn’t want to. Arthur seemed to notice Merlin’s change of mind and he stopped moving. Frozen, just as Merlin was. A guard’s footsteps broke Merlin out his trance.

“I-I have to go,” Merlin explained as he tried to rush to the door but Arthur reached out a hand to stop him. As soon as the hand touched his arm, he felt a shock jolt through his system, and judging by the way Arthur yanked his hand back as if he had been burned, he felt it as well.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur exclaimed as if Merlin would know anymore than he did. He looked up at the prince from where he had been looking at where Arthur’s hand had touched him. Merlin knew when he locked eyes with him that they couldn’t be friends. Couldn’t be normal around each other. Well, Merlin couldn’t, not with the things he remembered and knew would never be.

“I’m sorry. I can’t really explain but it would be best if we just avoided each other” Arthur looked confused and bewildered by his statement but Merlin knew this was for the best. He could still feel the pain from his past life, the devastation, that he had been hit with in the field and he now had a feeling it was because of the man in front of him.

“Um, if that’s what you think is best but one last thing.” Arthur said slowly, it’s not like not being around Merlin would affect him. He had just meet him and was probably only talking to him for entertainment. Or at least that’s what Merlin assumed.

“Yes, sire?” Merlin said already hobbling his way towards the door and he added the honorific when he noticed he hadn’t used it in any of their conversation. He hoped hadn’t been too disrespectful but the prince kind of deserved it. He was a prat but he was still a royal one.

“Why are you walking with a limp?”


	3. Don't be so blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets an old enemy of Camelot and Arthur can't seem to say away from Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I 'm so late. I am currently on vacation so it's hard to find time to write.  
> Also, this is not a reincarnation fic, what's really happening will be explained in later chapters.  
> Let me know what you think.

After Merlin finally escaped Arthur’s chambers, and stumbled a response to Arthur’s question, saying that he tripped and hurt his knee, he ran straight into a serving girl and sent them both crashing to the floor. He landed on the ground with a thud, arse first, head knocking on the stone floors soon after. Great, he thinks, perfect time for my clumsiness to rear its ugly head.

He sits up, groaning and rubbing his now sore head, and then looks to the girl he sent flying into the ground. She is very beautiful with raven hair wrapped up in a blue head wrap and bright blue eyes that look like they catch every little detail and when he meets her eyes, they widen and something flashes fierce and quick within them but it is gone in an instant.

Merlin scrambles up, trying to ignore the peculiar look she gave him, and offers her a hand to help the poor girl up. "I’m sorry! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright do you need help getting up? What am I saying? Of course I need to help you.”

 **** The serving girl takes his offered hand, pulls herself up with it, and then smiles at him as if his clumsiness is adorable. “It’s alright. I’m just glad that I wasn’t carrying anything. Now that would have been a mess. My name is Cara. What’s yours?” she inquired, all previous traces of that fierce look from just second ago were gone. Maybe he had just been imagining it.

“I knocked you to the ground and forgot to introduce my self. I’m certainly making a good first impression.” Cara laughed at his poor joke, mostly likely to be polite, but he’ll take it. “I’m Merlin.”

“Merlin,” she said, testing out the name. “It suits you. I’ve never seen you around the castle before, did you just arrive in Camelot?”

“Um, yes. I did, actually. I’m the physician's new assistant, I just arrived yesterday.” Merlin said, trying not to stumble over his words too much.

“If you’d like I could give a tour around the castle. I remember how confusing it was when I first arrived in Camelot and I got lost quite a few time in the Castle grounds. I wouldn’t want that happening to anyone else.” Cara said with a smile but there was something in her eyes. It was the same way that Will had looked at the animals he was about to shoot to bring back to their small village for food. It was the look of a predator looking at its prey. Okay, time to leave. Somehow, he always ends up running into (literally) the weird ones.

“Um-actually, Gaius already promised me that he would but maybe next time.” Merlin replied, trying not to give away his sudden urge to run away from her and this conversation.

Cara didn’t seem too disappointed at his words, she just nodded her head slightly and said, “Maybe next time.”

“Um, yeah, definitely,” Merlin rushed out, looking around the corridor for some fake excuse to leave but found none.

“See you around, Merlin. I have a feeling we will meet again very soon.” Cara said as she turned to leave and began walking away.

“Yeah, me too.” Merlin whispered quietly, more to himself than anything. He had a really bad feeling that she was right. He went the opposite direction as Cara, not because that’s where he needed to go but he really didn’t want to spend anymore time with her.

“Merlin,” Cara’s voice halted his steps and he slowly turned to look at her, all essence of the previous innocent serving girl was gone and in her place was a woman with vengeance in her eyes and an air of power surrounding her like a cloak. “just know that when the time comes, and it will, very soon, do not try to stop me. They are getting what’s coming to them.”

“What are you talking about? Who’s getting what’s coming to them?” Curse him and his inability to keep his mouth shut. He should have just nodded and left. There was no need to ask this obviously crazy person her plans for revenge.  

“Why the Pendragons of course. Uther’s search for Emrys has killed far too many. It is time to put a stop to it once and for all.” Cara stated proudly. She didn’t seem to think she would have any problems killing the king who is protected by guards at all times of the day.

“And you thought I could stop you?” Merlin asked, he didn’t think she knew of his magic and that was the only thing dangerous thing about him.

“Oh,” she seemed surprised by his question, “you don’t know? No one told you?” Her answer must have been on his face because she began laughing, loud and echoing. “You will just have to find out yourself then.” And with that she vanished right in front of him, not flash of smoke or light, just simply gone.

“Told me what?” he practically shouted, a feeling of frustration building within him. His shout that lingered in the corridor wasn’t answered for Cara had already disappeared.

He then noticed that he was still in front of Prince Arthur’s door so he quickly made his way down the corridor and towards the direction of the Gaius’s chambers. Maybe the physician could tell him who Cara really was because there was no way someone that radiated all that power was just a serving girl.

                          ____________________________________________

****

It turns out that Gaius did not have the answers that Merlin was looking for. After questioning him about Cara over dinner, which was an unidentifiable type of soup that reminded Merlin of the slop they feed the pigs back home, Gaius reminded him that he was a very busy man and that he didn’t have the time to talk to every servant and then told him that he had never heard of the girl.

Merlin tried to put the worry of what Cara might do out of his mind and focused more on his new duties as Physician’s assistant. It worked well at first but then he kept running into Arthur _everywhere_. It was almost like Arthur wanted to run into him on purpose. Which was impossible, he was a prince, he wouldn’t want to see Merlin. Merlin would see him on his errands he ran for Gaius, on his way out of Camelot to gather herbs, when he was walking in the lower town, and lastly when Arthur would come up with lame excuses to see Gaius for treatment. It was starting to get a little annoying having to hide every time he saw him.

So on a blisteringly hot and sunny Tuesday, seeing Arthur in the citadel courtyard when he was delivering medicine for Gaius wasn’t a particularly abnormal thing.

What was abnormal was when Arthur grabbed him tightly by the arm and dragged him behind the nearest pillar and then proceeded to slam Merlin into it.

Arthur released his grip on Merlin’s arm, grabbed him by the front of his tunic and got right into his face. He was so close that Merlin could felt the warmth of his breath ghosting against his cheek but he refused to look up, afraid of what he might see in the prince’s eyes.

“Merlin,” Arthur said but it sounded forced, almost like it pained him to be talking to Merlin right now, “look at me.” Merlin glanced up, only to be surprised by the desperate look on Arthur’s face.

Merlin wanted to ask him what was wrong and offer his help but he knew that he needed to keep his distance, being around the prince always made his dreams and visions become more intense. The night after he confronted Arthur, he had the most vivid dream about Arthur shooting a unicorn, a hedge maze, and something about a coin. It was starting to get a little too weird for him.

“What exactly did you do to me? Was it magic? If it was, I could have you hanged for this!” Arthur whisper shouted as he stabbed his finger repeatedly in Merlin’s face. Merlin stifled the urge to roll his eyes.

Merlin shoved Arthur off of him, though the only reason it worked was due to Arthur not expecting it but still, it worked, “What’s your problem? I didn’t do anything!” Merlin hissed, now angry.

****

Arthur merely scoffed, not believing Merlin’s claims, “As if you don’t know. Don’t you feel it?” he exclaimed, gesturing between Merlin and himself, “every time I get near you there is this pleasant burning sensation in my stomach and I-I don’t know, I just want to be around you. Please tell you are feeling this too?” And when Arthur finished, Merlin noticed the desperate look had returned to his face.

Merlin merely shook his head, if anything Merlin only wanted to stay away from Arthur so he could stop having these dreams about a Camelot that will never be. But he couldn’t deny his growing attraction to the man, with his golden hair and piercing eyes, but Merlin was pretty sure that almost everyone that meet Arthur was attracted to him.

Arthur growled in frustration, slammed his hand only inches away from Merlin’s head, “It must be magic, how could I be attracted to someone like you?” but even as he says such cruel words his eyes drift to Merlin’s lips as they gape open at Arthur’s words.

“Even though I know I shouldn’t be attracted to you, I am. I don’t know, there’s something about you, Merlin, I can’t put my finger on it.” Arthur continued, ignoring Merlin’s attempts to interrupt.

Oh, no. There is was again, the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia. He’s heard those same words before from Arthur. Blasting noises explode in his ears, so loud they almost bring tears to his eyes. There was way too many sounds at once, he can’t understand a single one of them. Merlin slams his hands over his ears, pushing Arthur away from him.

Arthur becomes frantic with worry and starts shouting, “Merlin, Merlin!” or “Merlin, are you alright?”over and over again. His shouting has caused a large crowd to now be circling around them, trying to understand why the prince was yelling at this poor boy.

Now, Arthur was trying to pull Merlin’s hands off his ears and it was all too much. The blaring noises in his ears, the people surrounding them, and Arthur looking far too concerned for his liking. So Merlin did something he didn’t remember doing since he had been a child and was still impatient with the world, he snapped.

“Stop! Just Stop!” Merlin shouted, the noises in his ears stopping as soon as his voice started, “I don’t care about you or your petty feelings, now leave me alone. You’re just making it worse!” his last word echoed throughout the courtyard.

The sudden flash of deep hurt on Arthur’s face was almost too much to bear. Merlin knew he was being harsh but he needed to do this to keep Arthur away so he could stop hearing and seeing all these things about a life that can never happen.

Merlin drops his eyes to the ground, storms away from Arthur, and pushes through the crowd without looking back.

 

****

                         

             

 

              

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....  
> I will post a new chapter every Monday unless something happens. You can find me on tumblr at  
> still-waiting-for-arthurs-return  
> See you then (if you understood that reference, I love you)


End file.
